


My Kind Of Woman:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Beer, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Inspection, Office, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Governor comes in, & inspects everything of Five-O, She surprises everyone, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	My Kind Of Woman:

*Summary: The Governor comes in, & inspects everything of Five-O, She surprises everyone, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It a shitty, & surprising day, Governor Keiko Mahoe came for an inspection, & tour of the palace, which housed the Five-O HQ, The Members were frantic, & in chaos, as they were afraid of what she is gonna find. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with a grim expression, "This shit, We don't need right now", as he & his ohana were watching the female governor do her thing.

 

"Tell me about it, This has been a shitty day, & Now, We have to deal with this ?, It's too much", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "Cuz, Chill, Maybe we will get some good news from her, as soon as she is done checking things over", She nodded, & is hoping that her cousin is right, Commander Steve McGarrett agreed with the computer tech, & said this to them.

 

"Maybe, Chin's right, Let's let her finish her findings, & then she will tell us the verdict", The Former Seal was praying on hope that it was all good, & they can continue watch, & do some paperwork in the progress, Captain Lou Grover came in from **_SWAT Training_** , & he helped his ohana with it, while joining on watching the governor do her thing.

 

The Governor was exhausted after doing her inspection, & she sat down with her taskforce, "God, That was so horrible, You guys passed inspection, You need some more resources, I will flip the bill, Just don't worry about it, You all get raises, If you tell me that you have **_Longboard Beer_**?", "My kind of woman", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he chuckled.

 

"Sure do, Governor", Lou said, as he got them all beers, "Enough with the "Governor" crap, When we are off the clock, It's Keiko, Got it ?", "Pizza would go good with this beer", Danny said with a smile, "Don't worry, Me & Lou have it covered", & they went to make a call to their favorite pizza place.

 

Once, The food came, & her staff were invited to join them, Keiko said with a smile, "You got a great team there, Steve, You should be proud of them", He looked at them, & smiled, They smiled back in response. "I am, Governor, I sure am proud of them", & they went on with their fun evening.

 

The End.


End file.
